I'm in heaven when you kiss me Kyouya Lemon
by miss89
Summary: Kari haven't seen her fiancé for long time and she miss him so much. Once they are together it's going to be special of course.


**From the author:** This lemon was requested by kyoyarox99 on Quizilla!

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

Kari was glancing out the window of the black Bentley. The snow wrapped the landscape into white blankets, making everything look almost like something from a fairytale. The brown haired girl smiled faintly to herself. She loved this time of the year, not because it was going to be Christmas but somehow, the winter was way more relaxing and romantic than the spring and summer.  
- "We will be there in a few minutes, Miss" the driver said glancing at her through the driving mirror.  
- "Sounds good", she smiled back at him. He returned her friendly smile and kept his focus on the road. Soon they reached the Ootori estate. It had been a while since she last saw her boyfriend, or, fiancé to be correct. But it wasn't very easy to see each other – especially when they didn't go to the same school. Kari went to another formal high school in Japan while Kyouya went to the Ouran Academy. Thus Ouran was the best, Kari's mother however, didn't want her only daughter to go there. She wanted her to join another academy – an academy where they were more focused on Kari's interests, singing and dancing. So how the two of them met is a kind of good question. Maybe it was because the Ootori's private police trained with Kari's mother's self-defence team. There couldn't possibly be any other way. But not like Kari complained. She loved Kyouya more than everything on the earth, it was just a little sad she couldn't see him every day. The brunette grabbed her purse and walked across the driveway as the car drove away.  
- "Kari-chan!" a black haired female suddenly shouted from the doorway.  
- "Fuyumi!" Kari smiled. Fuyumi, also known as Kyouya's older sister, was one of Kari's good friends.  
- "It's so good to see you!" Fuyumi stated and hugged her friend.  
- "Likewise" the brown haired girl laughed and hugged her back.  
- "When you two are done, I would like to greet my fiancée too" a sudden male spoke from behind them. Turning around Kari was facing the chest of someone.  
- "Kyouya!" she exclaimed and threw herself at him, hugging him around his neck. A faint smirk appeared on the younger Ootori's lips as he hugged her around her slender waist.  
- "It's good to see you again" he muttered right under her ear, lightly pecking her cheek. The brown haired slightly and let go of him.

* * *

After a cup of tea with Fuyumi the couple decided to be alone – at least until the dinner was ready. Once they reached Kyouya's bedroom, he pulled her in for a sweet and lustful kiss. Smiling, Kari gladly returned it and wrapped her arms around his neck deepening it.  
- "I've missed you so much" the young girl said and hugged him.  
- "I have missed you too, my dear Kari" the raven haired male stated and tilted her chin up before placing his lips onto hers again. Suddenly, he picked her up and walked towards his bed, not letting go of her lips at any time. He laid her on the bed and crawled on top of her, his hands on either side of her head. Breaking the kiss, a pair of onyx eyes gazed into her dark brown ones. It has been so long time since they last saw one another, and it almost made her forget how easily she could get lost in those beautiful onyx orbs. A small blush crawled upon her cheeks.  
- "What makes you blush like that?" Kyouya questioned with a smirk and stroke her one cheek with his thumb. Kari blushed a little harder.  
- "Maybe the fact that... That every time I'm with you I feel so loved" she said and broke the eye-contact. Kyouya kept his smirk on as he leaned in and started to trail kisses along her jaw-line. The brunette put her arms around his neck, slightly pulling him closer. A hitched moan escaped her lips as he caught her off guard by kissing the soft spot on her neck. She ran her left hand run over his arm and shoulder, while the fingers on her right hand entangled in his hair.  
- "Kyouya" she moaned softly and closed her eyes. Feeling his lips against her skin made her feel like she was on cloud 7. Gently, Kyouya ran his hand under her grey shirt and caressed her stomach and continued upwards towards her chest. She gasped when she felt his hand slid over the fabric of her bra, and moaned again. He was simply torturing her. Sly as ever, the young Ootori trailed kisses to her collarbone whilst his hand rubbed against the fabric of her bra, earning a sweet moan from her again. Kari could almost feel him smirk against her skin as she arched her back wanting more of his touch.  
She felt a hand on her back and her bra unhook, making her blush even more. She wanted him, and it was no secret – not anymore. A hand went under the loose bra and cupped her breast, gently massaging it clockwise. Another moan left the girl's throat. Kyouya let go of her neck and collarbone and pulled her shirt off her body along with her bra. Kari lightly bit her lip of excitement and removed his glasses. She always thought he looked so much hotter without them. While his hand kept massaging one of her breasts, he began to lick and suck on her other nibble. A louder moan escaped her lips this time and she was quite sure the entire house heard it. Not that she cared – she had missed him and now wanted him so bad.

* * *

- "Kyouya, Kari! Dinner's ready!" Fuyumi's voice suddenly called from the other side of the door. The couple immediately stopped and looked at each other.  
- "Well be right there Fuyumi" Kyouya replied. Since there was no respond on that, she must have left. Kyouya got off her and put his glasses back on as Kari sat up, fixing herself.  
- "Why is it, that she always have to interfere?" the brunette questioned a little annoyed as she looked into the mirror and fixed her hair.  
- "I have no idea, it must have become a hobby of hers" her fiancé replied. Kari smiled and turned to him and gave him a passionate kiss as if to tell: 'We are going to finish later'. They went to the dining room and took their seat on the side of the table, the opposite of Kyouya's 3 brothers. Kari glanced slightly at them and their father. For some reason she had always been a little scared of that man. His brothers were just plain boring, always studying or reading the business newspapers. But if there was one thing she couldn't stand, then it was when his father talked down to Kyouya like he was some kind of stupid. It could really get on her nerves for good. The dinner was good as usual and she remained silent under the entire dinner – almost like her father in-law wished. A well-behaved and eloquent, that was how the older Ootori saw her.  
- "Kari, you may go now, I want to have a talk with Kyouya under four eyes" the father stated once they finished the dinner. Kari hated when he was like that, but smiled lightly, nodded and left the table and headed back to Kyouya's room to wait for him there. She looked at his desk and found a magazine with the Host Club members. Lying on her belly on the big bed she began looking through it.  
A little later the door went open and closed again. She looked up and saw Kyouya with a blank face.  
- "Are you okay dear?" she asked a little worried.  
- "Everything's fine" Kyouya replied and locked the door. Kari nodded her head and closed the magazine, sitting up straight. Her fiancé sat next to her on the bed and looked at her smiling face. A small smirk played on his lips and he pulled her to sit on his lap after throwing the magazine on the floor randomly.  
- "Now, where were we?" he asked playfully.  
- "I don't remember" Kari answered innocently and trailed her index finger over his chest. Kyouya smirked and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. In respond, the girl wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she gladly gave him. Her fingers entangled in his black locks as his tongue roamed her mouth from top to bottom. She let out a muffled moan in his mouth as his tongue played with hers, causing the young Ootori to smirk. Without breaking the kiss he pushed her over on the bed. The girl felt the heat raise between them and her one hand slid under his jumper, stroking his stomach and chest softly. The raven haired male forced back a moan. He then began kissing her jaw-line while stroking her sides, tugging at her shirt. In one skilled swift he removed it and trailed kisses over her neck searching for her weak spot. A pitched moan escaped her lips when he found it, and he kissed and sucked on the spot.  
- "Kyouya" she moaned and removed his jumper and threw it somewhere unimportant on the floor.

* * *

He trailed kisses along her neck, over her collarbone and finally over her chest, making her blush lightly. Removing his glasses and placed them on the nightstand, a gentle pair of hands unhooked her bra and slid it off her. He cupped her one breast massaging it while kissing and licking the other. Kari let out a moan and arched her back. His soft lips felt wonderful on her exposed flesh. She closed her eyes and moaned softly at his caressing until. Slyly, Kyouya released her breast and slid it over her stomach and up and down her thigh. The brunette gasped at his touch and moaned again biting her lip playfully. Satisfied with his work, Kyouya switched nibble, undoing her skirt as he did so. In a swift move he managed to remove it along with her panties.  
- "A little eager aren't we?" he asked playfully as he moved further down and kissed her stomach. Kari blushed and bit her lower lip with excitement. Kyouya smirked a little at her face and went down to her womanhood and kissed it, making her gasp a little in surprise. She moaned out loud when she felt his tongue run through her lower lips and licked her clit.  
- "Please Kyouya" she moaned almost in a whimper and arched her back, bucking her hips lightly. He was teasing her and he knew it all too well. A few moments later she came with a deep sigh.  
- "My turn" she said, panting lightly and flipped him over. She undid his pants and tugged them off along with his boxers, making his erect member point up proudly. A smirk played on her lips as she leaned down and kissed his passionately while grabbing his member. He moaned into the kiss causing Kari to smirk lightly, and trail kisses over his chest and belly and stop right before his member. She let the tip of her tongue run along his shaft and over the tip of his member, earning herself a groan. She smirked and took as much of him in her mouth as possible and skilfully sucked on the thing.

* * *

He was getting close to his climax, and Kari could feel it. She took him out of her mouth and he flipped them over so he once again was on top. Kyouya bend down and kissed her passionately, placing himself between her legs, the tip of his member stroking her wet and aroused folds. She moaned into the kiss as he eased himself into her without any trouble. It had been so long and she almost forgot how wonderful it felt to have him inside of her. He raised himself and his hands rested on either side of her, and he began to move. Her hands rested on his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist, making him go deeper than before – creating a better friction.  
- "Oh god.. please Kyouya, more.." she moaned. He didn't hesitate and did as she asked, making her moan louder then before. A groan let his throat every now and then and his lips attacked her neck once again. Kari's one hand travelled into his hair and entangled in his black locks, brining him closer to her body as possible, moaning in his ear.  
- "I'm s-so close.." she moaned out and threw her head back, bucking her hips to meet his every thrust.  
- "Me too.. Kari" Kyouya moaned and went a lot harder and faster. She moaned louder than before when she felt his hot seed spill inside of her, making her come right after. He collapsed on top of her, both breathing heavily. He rolled off her and pulled her up close to him in a tight grip and pecked her cheek.  
- "I love you so much" Kari said and snuggled up to him. A chuckle left her fiancé.  
- "I love you too Kari" Kyouya stated and pulled the covers over them. With the last strength left in her body she kissed him tenderly on the lips before falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

**From the author:** That was my Kyouya Ootori lemon. I hope you liked it ^_^

**Please leave a review! ^_^**


End file.
